


Ways and Means

by aveotardis



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveotardis/pseuds/aveotardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came from a prompt on Tumblr: "Mmmmm sex in a semi-public place? Maybe at Sir Malcolm’s after the others have run off to go do physical-monster-hunting things?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways and Means

**Author's Note:**

> for peoplearefriendsnotfood, who gave me the prompt (sorry it took so long!)

Victor could feel the stare at the nape of his neck. He twitched but did not otherwise acknowledge it. That would give his admirer far too much satisfaction. Despite this, Victor could still the self-satisfied smirk on Dorian’s face. Victor ignored it and placed his cards on the table. Ethan threw his down in a fit of anger as Vanessa smiled and neatly laid hers on the tabletop.

“You know, for a man who’s never played cards, you’re pretty good at it,” Ethan huffed. Victor merely shrugged his shoulders and pulled his winnings toward him. Among them was Ethan’s watch, a mere trinket or he had claimed though Victor could see Ethan staring at it. Being the annoying younger brother he was, Victor meant to keep it for a few hours and eventually return it. Though not until he was certain Ethan had suffered long enough.

“I suspect there’s a great deal our doctor is good at,” Dorian mumbled as he pulled a chair to the table to join them. He just so happened to end up sitting beside Victor. “May I join?”

“Of course, Mr Gray,” Vanessa answered for them. She handed her cards to Victor, “I believe it’s your turn to deal, Doctor.”

Just as Victor reached over to collect the cards he felt a hand slide up his thigh. He could feel his eyes widen and he fumbled with the deck of cards. The other three at the table looked at him. Vanessa raised an eyebrow but kept her thoughts to herself. Ethan went back to dwelling on his lost pocket watch.

“Are you alright, Doctor?” Dorian asked with the most innocent voice he could muster. Victor turned to him, seething. Dorian squeezed his hand, fingers pressing into Victor’s inner thigh.

“Fine,” Victor answered through clenched teeth. He dealt out the cards, trying to ignore the hand as it rested against him. It did not move as Vanessa was the first to throw in her chips. Nor did it move when Ethan took his turn. But when Dorian’s time came, the hand shifted up Victor’s leg, fingers lightly brushing over the outline of his cock.

Victor tensed but said nothing, trying instead to focus on his cards. The numbers and symbols were a blur to him. As the finger pressed down softly, Victor had to hold back a moan. He could feel that annoying smirk on Dorian’s face. Soon, the hand was over him and he could feel the warmth of it through his trousers. He bit his tongue.

“Doc?” a voice said. Victor snapped out of his reverie and looked across the table to where Ethan sat, looking at him quizzically. “It’s your turn, doc.”

“Enough silly games,” Sir Malcolm said as he burst into the room, swinging his coat over his shoulders. Sembene was behind him, knives already in hand. “We have business to attend to, I’ll need your skills, Mr Chandler.”

“And will you need mine?” Vanessa asked, though she was already rising from her chair in anticipation of an answer she already knew. Malcolm gave a single, curt nod. Ethan stood, retrieving his holsters and guns from where he laid them on the couch. As the four of them scurried around getting ready for the night’s events, Dorian and Victor remained at the table. Dorian still had his hand over Victor and Victor still had his cards in hand.

“Doctor Frankenstein, we will be needing your services once we return,” Malcolm said as he donned his hat. Victor looked back to him and gave a nod, all he could muster under the circumstance. “We shouldn’t be long.”

As soon as the others left, Victor turned to shout abuse at Dorian, but the man was one step ahead of him. Before Victor even knew what was happening, he found himself pushed up against the nearest hard surface, which happened to be the table they hand just been playing cards on. There were hot, searing lips against his. He wanted to argue, he really did. He wanted to pull away, he really did, but the body against his own, the heat, was too much. Soon it was all he wanted.

“Dorian,” it was the first word Victor had managed to say in what felt like an eternity.

“Shhh, darling, it’s just us now,” Dorian whispered, kissing down the other man’s neck. His nimble fingers began to unbutton the doctor’s waistcoat.

“They could be back any minute,” Victor tried to sound concerned, but could not really manage it as Victor stripped him.

“They just left,” Dorian eased his kisses to look Victor in the eyes. “I want you here, now.”

“On the table?” Victor asked with an unsteady voice.

“Or the couch or the floor or the stairs, I don’t really have a preference,” Dorian smiled and kissed him, soft and closed mouthed.

“One day we really must be in a bed,” Victor smiled back. Dorian was captivated by it, the man did it so seldom it was like seeing a rare animal in the wild. Dorian felt his stomach tumble. There was something so perfect about this, about them. It was intangible, transparent, but somehow great. Somehow it made him feel whole, something he had not felt in a very long time.

“I’ll go wherever you go,” Dorian replied and meant it. The smile disappeared from Victor’s face and for a moment Dorian felt utter panic overtake him. Perhaps he had taken this too seriously, the one time he managed to feel anything for someone and he was completely wrong.

“I don’t want to go anywhere,” Victor replied and ran a hand through Dorian’s soft hair. “All I want is you.”

“Then you shall have me,” Dorian felt his heart lighten. He pushed forward and pressed his lips fervently against Victor’s own. He no longer held to ceremony, nearly ripping the clothes off Victor, one of the buttons of his shirt flying off. Dorian unzipped Victor’s trousers and slid his hand inside, wrapping around the already hard cock. Victor let out a moan against Dorian’s mouth.

“I find it unfair,” Victor mumbled between kisses, “you still have clothes on.”

“Then take them off,” Dorian retorted with a wide grin. Victor had deft fingers, a surgeon’s fingers, adept and brilliant and thorough. Before too long Dorian found himself naked and at the disadvantage, or upper hand depending on view point.

“Sometimes I think you get a thrill from indiscretions,” Victor said as his trousers landed around his ankles. Dorian knelt down and looked up to Victor through eyelashes.

“And what thrills you, my darling?” Victor asked with genuine curiosity.

“You do,” Victor responded, his face careful and honest, open. He carded a hand over Dorian’s ear, into his hair.

Dorian swallowed Victor, taking his leaking cock all the way to the back of his throat. He could feel Victor’s legs tremble and looked up to see the young doctor throw his head back, eyes closed, Adam’s apple bobbing. Victor’s hands clutched the table behind him for support as Dorian slid off, running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Victor’s cock. He sank back again. He loved the taste of Victor on his tongue, the feel of him against the back of his throat, nearly choking on him. He stared up at Victor, endlessly fascinated by the movement of his neck, the veins that popped out.

More than anything Dorian loved to watch as Victor came undone. He tensed as Dorian swirled his tongue and chocked down on Victor’s cock once more. He opened his eyes to look down at Dorian, face beginning to teem with sweat. They locked their gaze as Dorian swallowed around Victor. All at once Victor went into freefall, releasing into Dorian’s perfect mouth.

As Dorian rose Victor slumped against the table, barely able to hold his own weight. He looked to Dorian through glassy eyes and smiled. Dorian put a hand around the back of Victor’s neck and held him close, kissing his cheek.

“What would you say if I told you that I loved you?” Dorian whispered into Victor’s ear. He heard a puff of laughter leave the young man’s throat.

“I would say you were a fool,” Victor replied. Dorian kissed him, softly, tentatively, affectionately, on the lips.

“Then I shall be a fool until the day I die,” Dorian was quiet, barely above a whispered, as though afraid he would scare Victor off if he spoke too loudly. They kissed again, more teeth, more tongue, more anguish. Dorian backed away, only to be chased by Victor. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Tell me later,” Victor argued, eyes closed, mouth searching. “Right now I need you to fuck me on this table.”

“There will never come a time when you must ask me that twice,” Dorian lifted Victor by his knees so he sat on the table. Already hard and leaking, Dorian did not take much time in opening Victor, spreading him with two fingers and what little oil he carried in a tin in his pocket. Victor would have laughed at it, but his breath could not escape as Dorian pushed into him. Dorian’s pace was frantic and it bordered on painful, but just enough to make Victor relish it.

“Don’t look away,” Dorian whispered as Victor had closed his eyes. They opened again just as quick, locking onto Dorian. He stared down, sweat on his forehead. He leaned over, grabbing Victor’s hips, bucked inside him, and kissed him softly. He pulled out and pushed in again, slower than when he started.

“Say it,” Dorian demanded, slowly pulling out and pushing in. “I want to hear you say it.”

Victor huffed and Dorian slid all the way out. He hovered over Victor, their skin barely touching, his lips ghosting over Victor’s jaw, leaving behind heated kisses.

“Say it, Victor,” Dorian nearly begged. Victor brought his hands to Dorian’s face. They were slick with sweat and much too hot, but Dorian leaned into the touch.

“I love you,” Victor’s voice trembled. Dorian pushed in, eyes never leaving Victor’s. His pace quickened, the table swayed under them. Neither cared much. Dorian came with Victor’s name on his lips, one of his fingers in his mouth. Victor followed after, as he always did. As he always would. Forever.

As the haze wore away Dorian knew he had to tell Victor everything, the secrets he had been keeping. Victor had told him all his. His fear of rejection of abandonment made him fear. The truth was on Dorian’s lips but before he could speak there was a rattle at the door and voices from the foyer. Dorian and Victor jumped off the table and dressed as quickly as they could, wiping away sweat and come. By the time the others had made their way into the room, arguing about something, Dorian and Victor were more or less presentable.

“Enough arguing, gentleman,” Vanessa said as she took off her jacket. The shouting stopped instantly, though the tension remained. “I think an early dinner would not go amiss.”

Ethan threw his hat across the room in anger. Malcolm tossed his cane abruptly to the floor and opened his mouth to argue, but one look from Vanessa silenced him immediately. Dorian smiled, she certainly had a way about her. In that, he would always admire her.

“Boys, do say you will join us?” she asked and looked to Ethan, who imperceptibly nodded. Her gaze went to Victor, red faced and trying not to look to Dorian, who also nodded. She looked to Dorian, who gave his usual wide grin.

“It would be a pleasure,” Dorian said.

“I’ll cook,” Ethan mumbled and walked toward the kitchen. “None of you can cook for shit.”

The others went about their own business, Malcolm to one of his maps of Africa, Sembene to sharpening his blades, and Victor paced about the room in a nervous fidget, his eyes glancing every now and again to Dorian. Vanessa made her way to sit next to Dorian on the couch. She poured tea, a secretive smile never leaving her face.

“That is a very nice waistcoat, Mr Gray, is it new?” she asked innocently as she handed him a cup and saucer. Dorian looked puzzled. He had not worn a waistcoat today. Vanessa arched an eyebrow and this time Dorian followed her gaze. He was wearing one, it just did not belong to him. He looked up to Vanessa, ready to explain.

“Worry not, Mr Gray, your secret, as always, is safe with me,” she said and sipped daintily at her tea. Dorian watched her. Sometimes, often, more and more frequently, he thought she was just too clever for her own good.


End file.
